


Give It To Me

by Neonna



Series: Bottom Levi Event [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren manages to convince Levi to let him top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The works done for the bottom Levi event are each part of a series, and can be read out of order, but I still would recommend reading them in order. This is the second piece, and the first piece is 'No Exceptions.' Enjoy!

** Give It To Me **

** Day 2 - Power **

 

Levi had his flaws. He didn't consider himself to be a terrible person, but he was no saint either. Although, in his world, no one really was. He valued human life, and didn't want harm to come to anyone, especially his own team, but he wasn't without his quirks.

He hadn't slept with Eren the first time by accident. Of course he knew what he was doing, but he didn't stop to think the consequences through properly either. Eren wasn't like anyone else he had ever bedded because of his age, and it was a factor Levi hadn't considered. Eren couldn't be treated just like everyone else because he wasn't like them, and it both fascinated and irritated him.

Levi was content with his intimate relations with Eren being a one-time deal. He had other people to turn to after all, but it was Eren who wasn't so accepting of that fact. The young always had it in their heads that a good fuck had to _mean_ something. Had Levi simply forgotten that?

He put Eren in his place at first, ignoring his advances with a snappy tone, and a firm shake of his head. He was glad Eren wasn't foolish enough to make his want of him obvious in front of others. Just like he had a tendency to turn the other way when it came to sex within his own squad, his superiors also did the same, but even they had protocol to follow. If there were blatant sexual relations, especially between a superior, and his direct subordinate, there would be trouble.

When Levi finally did indulge Eren a second time, it was for similar reasons as it had been before; Levi's innate appetite for sex. This time, it was Erwin who wasn't able to make time for him. Levi understood, it was the nature of their occupations, but a part of him felt like sulking because as much as he enjoyed his time with Eren, it didn't change the fact that he was young, and didn't have the ability to fuck Levi like he wanted.

Their second time together was must like their first, Eren blindfolded, and Levi taking what he wanted from him. The advantage of bedding someone so young was there was little need to ensure Eren finished, and as such, their sex was often rushed. It left Levi out of breath, and satiated his immediate need, but never managed to truly satisfy him.

“Why do you never let me to see you?”

The question barely registered in Levi's mind. He looked up from where he had found himself staring blankly at a spot on the table. He brought the teacup his fingers had been resting on to his lips, considering the words. There was no one around to hear them, the rest of the squad having long finished their after-meal chat, and retired.

“That's none of your business,” Levi said. He was exhausted after another long day of training with the team, and his already thin patience was the boy was wearing even more.

“Stop it!” The back of Eren's legs tipped the chair he had been sitting on as he got to his feet. “Stop treating me like a child! I'm never allowed any intimacy with you. We fuck, but I'm never allowed to touch you, and never allowed to see you. What's wrong, afraid that I'll see you enjoying getting fucked, or maybe it's because you're wishing I was someone else while you're riding me?”

Levi's first instinct was to reach across the table, and strike him, but it was only a momentary thought that bubbled near to boiling before simmering down again. Eren's words had clearly struck a nerve, and Levi wasn't about to allow him to see just how deep the effect of his words had. He set his teacup down, and got to his feet without knocking his chair back. He turned to leave, refusing to address his subordinate's questions. He got as far as the corridor beyond the dining area before he heard footsteps running after him. Levi stopped a sigh from passing his lips, and was about to sling a cold remark over his shoulder when he was yanked from behind. The back of his jacket was grabbed, throwing him off balance, and making him stumble. Using his momentum, a foot hooked behind his leg, and his head cracked back against the wall hard enough to make his eyes water. The mouth that devoured his was ravenous, hungry, and not at all what he had come to expect from Eren, and he couldn't stop the small moan from escaping him.

Eren squeezed his shoulders, and pressed him into the wall as though he were trying his force his feelings though to Levi. When he broke the kiss, both of them were panting, and Levi's mind was spinning.

“See?” Eren growled. “It's not bad.”

Eren was determined, Levi gave him that, but giving up control wasn't easy. There were a very previous few who were privy to seeing him completely undone - had the skills to accomplish such a thing. He knew Eren wouldn't be able to top him the way he wanted, he would need to gain more than a few years of experience before that, but was it worth it to try anyway? From the look in Eren's eyes, if he wanted to continue fucking the boy, he would have to indulge him at least a little.

“Fine,” Levi breathed, keeping his voice low on the off chance someone were to wander past. “If you think you can handle me, Jaeger.”

\----------

He was frustrated. Levi grit his teeth as his fingers clenched around the blankets below him. His other hand was on his ass, spreading the cheeks apart as he spat harsh commands over his shoulder. Eren wasn't teasing him the way he liked it, his touch too inexperienced, and his fumbling only succeeding in making Levi hiss. He rested his head on his arm, and panted, groaning as Eren's finger buried in his ass missed his prostate again. Eren was too gentle, and it made him squirm.

“I'm not a virgin,” Levi growled, looking over his shoulder, and trying not to glare at the boy kneeling behind him. “You don't have to be so gentle.”

Eren looked like he was in way over his head, but as soon as he noticed Levi looking back at him, screwed his face into a glare, which he shot right back. “What do you want, then?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Levi canted his hips back as he tried to take Eren's fingers deeper. If only he would press against his walls, curl his fingers just a little more.

With a noise not unlike the ones he had been making since they had started, Eren withdrew his fingers completely, and Levi felt the bed shift as he moved off it. The sound of exasperation that Eren had made settled Levi's temper a touch. At least he didn't think this was pleasurable either. Maybe he should kick the brat from his room, and get off himself. His own fingers would be better than Eren's.

Levi was about to get to his knees when the bed bowed with weight again, and he was pressed down into the mattress by a firm hand in between his shoulder blades. The pressure wasn't so great that he couldn't fight it, but was left gasping into the scratchy sheet. He turned his head to the side, and tried to find his voice, but an impossible coldness against his thigh made him shiver. There was a clink of metal, and a familiar tightness around his thigh. Without the rest of his clothes, the leather of his harness bit into his skin.

“You said you wanted to be fucked, right?” Eren said, pulling the loop about his other thigh tight enough to make him wince. “Then stay down, and wait.”

Levi did, his ass up in the air, and waited while Eren finished fastening the harness around his body. There was a pull in his stomach that he couldn't ignore. This was more like it, what he wanted, and craved.

He felt Eren's hand grip the part of the harness around his waist, and give a firm, experimental tug. Levi was jerked backwards, and gave a little shiver as he felt Eren's erection jab the back of his thigh. The harness had no give, and bit into his skin as it was pulled ever-so-slightly. He was pulled again, only this time, it was firm, insistent until Levi got the message, and moved backwards on his hands, and knees. A gasp left him as he realized that he was being pulled towards the edge of the bed. His muscled tensed, ready for Eren to slam into him once the boy was standing, but he gave another hard yank, which pulled Levi right off the bed. He stumbled, his legs not prepared to hold him up, but Eren grabbed him by the strap by the nape of his neck, and stopped his motion. Before Levi could recover, he was shoved forward against the wall, the cold stone against his front making him gasp. He didn't have time to take another breath as Eren pushed into his ass, stretching him mercilessly on his cock. The surprise pressed him flat against the wall, and Eren held for a moment, as buried as deep into Levi as he could get. When Eren pulled out in preparation to drive back in, Levi had the mind to push against the wall, and brace himself.

Eren took him roughly, both hands gripping the harness at Levi's hips. The straps helped to hold him still against Eren's brutal thrusts, and he couldn't help, but moan. Eren didn't say a word to him, but the low grunts he made as he took what he wanted were barely audible under the sounds falling from Levi.

Unconsciously, he arched his back to take Eren's cock deeper, cried out when his sweet spot was finally brushed. He wasn't sure if Eren kept thrusting at that angle because of the way Levi was acting, but the pleasure as his prostate was rammed into again, and again brought tears to the corners of his eyes. When Eren began to pump his cock, Levi couldn't hold back the choked sob that forced itself from his throat. It didn't take more than a few strokes, and Levi was coming, clenching and tightening around Eren's cock, and pulling a low groan from him. Eren ground against him, and Levi felt him twitch as he filled him up.

Levi's legs had a slight tremble as he slowly straightened. “Not bad -”

A hand gripped the harness at his back, and he felt Eren begin to pull out. The slide was an excruciating mix of pleasure-pain, Eren's cock dragging along his sensitive walls. Eren licked at the shell of his ear, nipping lightly as he rocked his hips back into Levi, coaxing small gasps, and whimpers from him.

“You didn't think we were finished, did you?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely felt as though I ended up approaching the 'power' aspect of this challenge on more of a mental/emotional level than from a kink point of view, but I kind of liked it that way.
> 
> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
